


Of Ends and Beginnings

by Halighfataliter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Future Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends and a whisper of lips. Jean asks Roy not to charm his new love away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ends and Beginnings

Roy’s body is warm and solid against yours, his embrace loose and uncomplicated. Hands skim along your back, your ribs, your arms.  
They tug you closer and you let the moment carry you like a tide, let the familiarity of the feeling wrap around you. The world blackens for a moment and becomes  _him_ , smoke and sweat and starch.   
  
“Roy…”  
  
A damp softness presses against your jaw, skitters along your cheek and Roy closes his lips on yours. You open your mouth and the warm slide of his tongue against yours makes you shiver, fills the ache that too many lonely nights have left in your bones.   
  
It is easy to lose yourself in Roy. It doesn’t matter how long the in-betweens, this feels soft and worn and comforting, like slipping between old sheets. It holds the echo of past salvations; the resilience of you both to blood and tears and screams and silence.   
  
“There’s this girl. Sweet name’s Solaris”.   
  
Roy bumps his nose against yours, clumsy but affectionate. You can smell the alcohol on his breath, dark amber and a hint of liquorice.   
  
“She’s beautiful and… and smart and classy. Not my kind of girl, you know. And she  _likes_  me.”  
  
You feel him shift slightly, eyes like dark pools of moonlight peering seriously at you. His face is a shadow but when he rests his shoulder on the wall next to you, body warm and relaxed, you see a lazy smile curling his lips.   
  
“Okay” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Grope".


End file.
